


The Boy, The Girl and the Flower

by Sangerin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Buffy Wishverse, Community: buffyverse1000, F/F, Femslash, Narcissus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like looking in the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy, The Girl and the Flower

It's like looking in a mirror, only the other you looks older and more tired. There are lines around her/your eyes that she really ought to get fixed. When you look closely you can see that the cuffs of her/your jacket are ragged. You wouldn't let yourself look this bad if the world had ended.

Huh.

And yet, it's you, she is you and yet not, and you always knew you were stunning. Only now it's not a face in a mirror but a flesh and blood body (pretty flesh, despite the weariness, flesh you want to feel against your own) standing in front of you, looking stunned. And just a little pissed off.

'Damn it! I'm the pretty one around here,' she yells at you. More than a little pissed off, then. 'What right do you have?'

You yell back because, well, you know it's the only thing that will shut her up. 'I didn't ask to be here. I didn't ask to see myself looking like... that.'

'Like what?' And now the other you is incensed.

So you lean across the space between her, and kiss her. Your tongue explores her/your mouth and then her/your hand is behind your head. You hold her against you and she does the same. She kisses down your jawbone and then down your neck, and for a moment you wonder and worry. But you don't care. There are hands on your breasts and they already know how you like to be touched. If you were her and she was you (and you are and she is) you know exactly where she wants your hands to be.

There have always been people willing to call you a Narcissist. Why shouldn't you make the most of it?


End file.
